The Secret Romance
by Euqnip
Summary: [Jigoku Shoujo] ShoujoAi. The Jigoku Shoujo, Enma Ai, will have to break up with a girl. She ponders on the secret romance they shared. Yes, it's a girl she's in love with. Can you guess who?
1. Important Notes

_**The Secret Romance**_

_(A **Jigoku Shoujo** Fanfic)_

**DISCLAIMER: **"Jigoku Shōjo" (地獄少女, **_Jigoku Shōjo _**lit. _Hell Girl_), also known as _Girl From Hell_, is an anime series, produced by Aniplex and Studio Deen.

All trademarks, rights, copyright…all other related elements are owned by them. Only the plot and a few changes of personalities are of my doing. The story was created on Saturday, November 25, 2006 and was _officially_ finished on Saturday, March 10, 2007.

**_GENRE:_** Tragedy, Drama, Supernatural, Shoujo-ai

**_ELEMENTS THAT ARE PRESENT: _**Pain, Madness, A little Yuri Scene, and obviously hell.

**SPECIAL THANKS TO: **

**AIKA  
**Thank you for taking time to read it first and then criticizing! Thanks!

**Quote:**"Love can turn to Hatred if there is Betrayal."

_Note:  
_It is unadvisable to read this story during the following circumstances: at midnight, and/or if Jigoku Tsushin is open in your internet explorer. It is also unadvisable to show this to Ms. Enma Ai, Ms. Tsugumi Shibata and anyone else related to Jigoku Shoujo, Aniplex and/or Studio Deen. The results would be absolutely and almost indescribably chaotic. An unbalanced dilemma is highly possible therefore in order to avoid such problems please do as asked. Thank you.

Truly Yours,  
_Euqnip_ (Haha...XP)

P.S.  
I wish a few more adjustments with the use of certain characters were available.(I mean the computer ones...the buttons of the keyboard and stuff...). Anyways, as usual...Reviews will be appreciated. Criticisms will be used to ponder on. And flames will be used to burn my trash. (:


	2. Prologue

**_Prologue_**

The yellow sun blended beautifully with the blood-red color of the sky. The clouds acted as mirrors reflecting the blood with a mix of its own grayness. Twilight had fallen. The wind seemed to howl in despair at the one seated at the foot of a dying tree. She was waiting. Waiting for one to come. She was anxious yet she did not show it. Her face was glum as usual. But it wasn't always like this. Months ago, her face was warm with emotion. Happiness dwelled in her red eyes those past times. But she knew that one of these days it had to end. She now felt foolish that she had decided to let emotions take control. But somehow she didn't regret it. Unexplainable was the only reason she could think of. She decided to recall…the events that have transpired between her and…that girl.


	3. Chapter 1

**_Chapter 1_**

What made her do it? Or rather, what made her express herself? A mystery within mystery is how she coins it. Maybe it was just the passing of time that did it. Or some divine intervention? She'd laugh that away. Why would the divine 'bless' her? She is, truth to tell, a being of hell. Her occupation was not a splendid one. In fact, it was atonement for her past sins. But she still had a human side. She kept it secret for her superior told her to keep it quiet. But she didn't. She had fallen for a mere mortal. And of all the mortals why her? Why a woman? Wasn't man the mate of a woman?

That's what Christianity says. But her heart says otherwise. Was it wrong? She didn't care. She already broke a hundred rules including this relationship she had with her.

* * *

"Jigoku Sho-! Ah sorry…Ai."  
She merely smiled back at her. A small one but that was good enough for her brown-haired companion. Normally she would have called her through telepathy. But there were times when she didn't. 

"You still surprise me a lot of times. I'm not yet used to you just coming out of nowhere."

She nodded understandingly.  
"Oh Ai…" She entwined her hands with her partner's. "Say something!" She grinned. "Nobody's watching."  
"I'm…sorry. I'm not used to talking too much, Tsugumi."  
"Yes, you're always silent. But you need to open up once in a while." She leaned a bit closer. "What's the use of that mouth for then?"  
"A kiss?"

Her companion giggled embarrassingly with red cheeks. Her two pigtails bobbed happily.  
"Oh, Ai, do you want that?" Her eyes started to dance playfully.  
Enma Ai remained silent. But her slightly pink cheeks were a sign. It's hard not to notice that they're red since she was pale. And her long black hair didn't help; rather, it made her paleness more visible. She then looked around. As she returned her gaze back to her companion's equally brown eyes, the girl in front of her initiated her affection. Not too long though lest they wished to be seen. Short as it was, it was an amorous one at that. She then detached herself disappointed. But she brightened up later.  
"Sigh, Ai. You may be of darkness yet you bring me light a lot." She laughed. "I'm becoming more of a poet, too."

* * *

She decided to take the flute she had placed next to her, near the foot of the tree a few moments before. It was a quaint one. Fresh from the medieval times of her country. Even if in hell, she had a few things to use as entertainment. The three different colored dolls, which actually were the other forms of her accomplices, were used as toys sometimes although these dolls are actually given to their "clients" if they wish to bring a person to hell. Some marbles were available for rolling or whatever she wished to do with them. She also had the modern beach ball and an old-fashioned monitor. They were rather odd elements in the old house she lived in. Ah, well. That's no problem. 

She licked her lips and blew it. A few soft blows and finally she started to play a piece. A sad one. It was not however the usual song she used to sing. It was another one from her old time. The time where she belonged but then was taken from it. After that, she was cursed to forever to deliver vengeance to those who tormented others. It was her fault ironically. She cursed those who persecuted her. And the consequence was this. For every action, there's an equal reaction they say. Karma was her term.

As she played the sad little piece she recalled another event of her relationship with her.

* * *

"Ai…can I…can I ask you something?"  
She stopped. She wanted to continue on with her ministrations though.  
"It might be a bit too personal…"  
"It's alright…we're lovers now. We can say anything with no shame." Odd. That didn't sound right. But she brushed the idea off quickly.  
"Well…is this your first time?"  
She raised an eyebrow.  
"Err…no, that's not what I mean. I mean…uhm, am I the first one you had made love to?" She caressed her gently, a bit slowly. "Or did you do it already with someone else?"  
She smiled.  
"No. You're my first one." she replied while giving a light kiss on her neck. She then nuzzled between her love's breasts.  
"Thank you, Ai." She hugged her tightly.  
"May I ask you a question too then, Tsugumi?"  
"You already did…"  
Ai giggled. "Another one I mean…"  
She nodded.  
"What made you ask that question?"  
She answered her question embarrassingly. "Well, it seems…it seems you know a lot when it comes to sex…like you experienced it."  
"I see…" she went ruby red. 

They had done this already a number of times. Their first time was nervous as all other new lovers are. They were just kissing deeply and soon they were taking off their clothes. With their exposed bodies, they then started their pleasures. Ai was mostly the dominant one in their acts. She was rather shy at it but still she was a very knowledgeable one in this act. Sassy Tsugumi Shibata went limp in her caresses but she too had a few tricks of her own when she was the one in control.

"Well" she began while setting her eyes upon her lovely once more, "it's because of my experience in dragging people to…hell. Some of them had to be taken while they were in that act." Her eyes then darkened. She did not like her atonement. She loathed it. Tsugumi saw this and regretted asking the question.

"Oh…I'm sorry, Ai." She forgot that Ai did not wish to remember she was the 'Jigoku Shoujo.' She wanted to feel that she was human again. That's what she desired for.  
"It's…it's alright." She stretched but kept her sight on Tsugumi's brown orbs. Ah, she felt comfort just by looking at them.  
"Don't cry, Ai. I'm here." She then started to give a trail of wet kisses going down to her collar bone.  
"I…won't." she gasped. Here was the great 'Jigoku Shoujo'. Weak from just a few kisses.  
Tsugumi then faced Ai again. Trying to stare deeply into those eyes. "I love you, Ai."  
"I love you too, Tsugumi."  
"Now then, let's forget that…everything's alright now. Yes, everything's fine…" She then took her chin and pulled her lips slowly to her mouth. She was slightly feverish in her kiss. Their heat was heightening once again. "Oh….Ai…"


	4. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

She stopped her music. She blushed at recalling that. If only those times could go on. If only their romance could have gone forever. But it was risky for the world had to stay ignorant of this. Especially her world. Breaking the rules of Hades was exceedingly dangerous. One could be tormented for all of eternity. But after years of staying in the land, she grew to be confident that nothing so terrible can befall her. She was powerful herself. Still, she couldn't help but think that there could be a horrible punishment she could _never_ endure. She was already warned in the early months.

* * *

"My lady…we would like to ask you something."  
She was staring into the body of water. It was reflecting the perpetual sunset of the land. The landscape was just a part of her world: hell. 

"It's about our trips to the other world."  
"Or your own trips to that place…"  
She watched the ripples move about with the playful jerks of her hands.  
"Where do you go whenever we or you alone reach that place, miss?"

She stood up and turned to face them.  
"I visit a new one, don't I? I deliver vengeance."

"Do not lie to us, miss…"

She froze. But she masked her shock with a face of anger.

"What did you say, Wanyuudou?"  
"Do not lie to us." The bald old man knew that he was dealing with their leader. A most powerful one at that. However, he did not show any fear at all. "What have you been doing for the last few months?"  
"What then do you believe I have been doing lately?" she snapped back.  
"You have been meeting with that girl, haven't you, miss?" he stated bluntly. "Tsugumi Shibata?"

She stayed silent. However, a certain tension was starting to rouse up in Ai.

"We know that you are in an affair with her." voiced a young man whose black hair covered his left eye. Next to him was a woman with dark and exquisitely arranged hair. She seemed unsure and afraid.  
"My lady…"  
"Have you been watching me?!" asked Ai furiously. She felt her energies fuel up to her hands.  
"Ye-yes…" croaked the woman. She was now cowering behind the younger man.  
"Look, miss…" said Wanyuudou as he was bowing, "…we apologize for going into such private matters. But…you too have a committed a great offense having a relationship with--"

"Silence!" she lashed out. "I do not wish to hear any more of this."  
"My lady, please!" the old man insisted. "Please listen to us."  
"Think of the consequences." warned the young man. "If ever this secret is discovered, remember, you will suffer a great torment along with the souls of your parents…and of your lover."

Silence was the next that came. A word was not spoken during the few minutes. The group, her accomplices, was unsure of what their lady was thinking of. They were hoping that she was weighing down their concerns. And they were right. Ai was torn between two opposing forces. Confusion clouded her thinking. Although she had heard of these already, only now did they seem to have a greater impression on her. She needed some time alone to solve this. With that she started walking down a certain path to the thick bushes.

"Miss…"  
"Please leave me alone." she asked without stopping and looking back.  
"But-"  
"I ask of you, please leave me be. I will decide on this matter…"

* * *

They never told the underworld's higher authorities. It was also deadly on their part but still they spoke not a word to any one of them. They only talked about it amongst themselves trying to figure a way on how to solve this problem before anyone else would find out. Months passed and the group grew more anxious and soon they started asking her once more. Her constant reply was to let this be and not too worry for she was still contemplating on this dilemma. Soon some others saw this…

* * *

"Ai…"  
A somehow shaky yet smooth voice she had.

"Yes, grandma?"  
"What's wrong, dear?"

Though only the old woman's shadow behind the screen was all she saw, Ai felt that she was smiling. Was she trying to comfort her? Or was she mocking her?

"Nothing, grandma."  
"Oh come now, Ai. I know something's bothering you." She chuckled. "Tell me."

She looked around. She saw her superior. A black unnatural spider was its form. The biggest eye of the three eyes it had on its abdomen was staring at her suspiciously. As it always was. Ever since the first few months of her romance with her precious one, it had been closer to her and its gaze was more menacing.

"Well, grandma…if you insist…"  
"Hmm…"  
"It's…what I saw during my journeys to the human world." she lied. She had to or else the 'spider' would do something…something she feared. "I saw two lovers."  
"Lovers, eh, Ai?"  
"Yes grandma."

She rolled a marble. "They were so much in love, grandma, even though it seemed almost impossible to happen. But there was a consequence. If she were to love…him, he and her family would die." She sighed. "What should they do, grandma?" She looked up at the silhouette. "Should they go on? She hopes that their love would eventually win in spite of the very high, if not inevitable, risk of losing many lives."

Another elderly chuckle was heard again.  
"You know, Ai, I have this feeling you're not telling me the whole story…"  
The girl grew nervous all of a sudden. She darted back to the spider. It was closer now…  
"…but alright. I'll go on with this. An answer then…"

The creaking of her grandma's spinning wheel was heard for a few moments until the elder finally gave her advice.

"They can go and try. There is a possibility that they could win. However…there's also a possibility it might not. Honestly, dear, from your story, I think they should end it. If it is just too risky, they must separate. It will hurt greatly. Extremely. But for the safety of many, it must be done. Well, that's what mortals would usually advise …"

"I…I see." was Ai's response. Gloom fell on her.  
"Ai, didn't you already have many similar experiences like that?"  
Her sadness was slowly growing but still she had the strength to answer, "Yes, I believe so."  
"Why ask only now?"  
"Nothing, grandma. Thank you."

She felt that her grandma was looking at her with a wider smile this time. She then stood up and started to go outside. She wanted to soak up the twilight to forget this…this pain of losing her. Her Tsugumi. She looked at the spider. It was now crawling toward somewhere else.

* * *

But still she let the months pass. She wanted to hold on to the one who had made her human once more. She treasured every intimate moment she had with her. Every kiss, every touch, every word…all she held dear. Yet the repeating words of warnings came howling at her again and again. A poltergeist in her mind. She wished for its death. Inevitable it was. She had to decide finally sooner or later. At long last she made her choice.

* * *

"Come, let's go." The old man turned to face her. He could've sworn he had never seen her eyes so mournful before.

"Ah another one then, miss…" The young woman stretched. She did not notice the grievous aura around the girl.  
"Hone…" The man tapped his finger lightly on one of her bare shoulders.  
"What?" she asked quizzically. The young man opened his mouth yet no thought came to him on what to say. All he could do for now was gesture with his head to their lady. Hone did look and…  
"I…see, Moku…" she whispered.

"No. It's not about an entrustment." she said flatly. "I'll go meet Tsugumi. I'll end it…" Actually she could just go by herself without the help of Wanyuudou. But…she did not wish to bear the pain alone.

She stared down to the ground. A tear fell. A rare moment.

"Let's go…Wanyuudou…"


	5. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

Anytime soon, the one who gave her meaning, joy, and love, would come out with her same usual cheer unaware of the impending pain about to befall on her. Ai placed the flute back to its original spot. She then stared at the sky. It was almost dark. The tree gave a horrible appearance of a hand that seemed to be grasping for help. The icy wind howled once more and one could have almost thought the spirits of grief had been running to and fro. It took with it leaves…the beauty of the trees has departed from them. The shadows around her turned to menacing outlines. All of these elements seemed to be constantly reminding her of suffering, pain, grief and madness. She grew afraid but as the Jigoku Shoujo she had to stay strong. She then lowered her head to look into a horizon. A running figure…

"Ai!"

She knew who it was. It was none other than Tsugumi. Well, she had to come sooner and later.

"Tsugumi…"  
"Ai!" An innocent smile she gave.

It terrified her heart. What was happening to her? She had never felt so much fear and insecurity in her life.

With outstretched hands, she embraced Ai tightly causing both of them to make a turn. Oddly enough, though this was almost their routine, the dark girl took it as a surprise. But soon she consented and embraced her too burying her face on her mate's shoulder. The smell of cherries intensified as she did so.

"Tsugumi, dear…cherries?" She tried to sound glad for her.  
"Ah, so you noticed the perfume. My friend told me to use it. Do you like it?" She grinned.

She inhaled her bare flesh and it intoxicated her with its strong scent. "Pleasant…most pleasant…"  
Tsugumi smiled. "Thanks."  
She then noticed that Ai was staring at her with a transfixed gaze. "…Ai? Why so…"  
Her cheeks warmed as Ai carefully touched her face with her hands. She brought her face close to Tsugumi's, who was now reclining against the tree. They could feel the moist breaths they gave out. Tsugumi stared into the eyes of Ai. They were miserable. What was bothering her? she thought. She was acting stranger than usual. But most notably her aura was what she noticed. She could feel that she was aching. When two are in love, they can feel each other's emotions, they say. They share the same joy, the same pain almost always. She was about to comment about this until her love spoke.

"Tsugumi…I love you…" As she whispered so, she kissed her so passionately. Breathing grew hard for Tsugumi. She felt so relaxed yet so tensed at the same time. Her hands crept on Ai's back, playfully clawing them. Ai, in response, moved her hands down and embraced her tightly. Minutes passed but Ai did not care. Whether her accomplice was watching she didn't care. This would be the last intimate moment she would have with her. And so she made sure it would be one of the most memorable kisses. After quite a long moment, she had to break away.

Tsugumi was most red. Her cheeks were burning. "I…I…love you too, Ai…"

She responded with a smile. But as stated before she couldn't mask her true feeling.  
"Ai…what's wrong?"  
The smile slowly disappeared.  
"Ai…" She saw a tear run down from her cheek.

"I'm sorry…"  
The brown haired girl was dumbfounded. "For…for what?" She then held her beloved's hands tightly.  
A sigh. An uneasy silence passed for a while. Finally, she spoke up.

"We've been together for a long number of months now and…"  
She stared at her brown eyes which seemed to show fear now but a different kind of one.  
"…I…I haven't felt so alive, so human in years. Tsugumi, the last time I felt loved romantically was many centuries ago. Though he never mentioned it, I know Sentaro did. It was quite easy for me to see this. And…I loved him too. I never gave a hint of this, though, for I wanted to see how much he indeed loved me. How long he could sustain it…"

She was starting to stammer and her voice was slowly being choked off.

"But he's dead now. We're dead but in a way we are both alive. But I don't understand how this is possible. This state of life and death is contradictory if you think of it real closely. It makes no sense but it is here. I don't know where he is now. Whether he's in heaven or hell or any other strange world, I don't know. I now have forgotten the love I had for him for I had lost hope we could be together. He's now just a distant memory. I never knew that I would fall for one of his descendants later. I thought love was forever gone from me. But I found it in you. And when I felt that the time was right, I decided to pursue you. A nagging fear was with me the whole time, however. A fear that you would reject me for who I am and what I am. But you didn't. I…I honestly couldn't believe you would forgive me for the crimes I have done against you. I couldn't believe you would be friends with me and eventually be my love."

She gave a smile once more. Lighter than her last one but nevertheless one could still trace sadness in those lips.

"I love you Tsugumi. And it's not only because of your beautiful eyes which give me so much comfort. Nor is it because of your lips that know how to make me weak from passion. Nor is it because of that beautiful hair, and its scent. Nor your voice that soothes the aching pain in my heart. Nor is it because of your strong but gentle and kind personality. It is the whole of you I love."

Normally, her companion would blush profusely from these words of romance but she felt like it wasn't for the moment. And that moment would never come again.

"…but, but…we can't go on anymore."

Tears now started to flow from her eyes. Tsugumi had now a face of shock. And it too was starting to get wet from tears. Ai couldn't continue on. She stammered and for the first time she felt so alone and vulnerable enough by the world. She could feel anxiety run down her veins, remorse swallowing her whole like a python.

"…why…" The word managed to escape her partly-opened lips. "…why, Ai?"

Her hands were no longer locked with her companion's hands and were now shaking.  
Then a voice screeched through the air.  
"WHY!?"

It was clear that her red eyes were trembling. She cowered from her love's furious silhouette. "It's…it's…because I don't want you hurt."  
Tsugumi gave a look of outrage and disbelief. "What?!"  
"Look! If we were discovered…hell does not permit such things, remember?"  
"But we talked about this already!"  
"Yes, but many are starting to notice! I…I don't know how long we can keep this up. I don't want you...or my parents…their souls to be tortured…"  
"But you told me we should believe in our vow! You told me that there is hope! You said we could—"  
"There is none!"

A gasp came from Tsugumi. "You…you mean to tell me what we did, what we felt…was utterly meaningless?!"  
"No! It's—It's not that. I…"  
"Your words say otherwise!" she lashed.  
"Please…it's not. What we've done in our time together is not meaningless. Our romance is precious to me. The love you gave and I gave to you will always be here carved in my heart. I…I still love you—"

"Don't you dare say that!" she said her voice piercing the cold air. It was like the sound of a crow cawing loudly with anticipation for its feast. A grotesque thought crossed her mind about her own heart being devoured by that vicious crow. Fear started to creep into her.

Suddenly, for a moment, she blacked out. It was quite quick for after that her vision of Tsugumi returned although now it was a slight blur. She saw that her hand was raised. Pain soon was felt. That's when the thought had finally hit her: she was slapped harshly.

She raised her hand to her cheek and started soothe it by gently caressing it. How painful it is indeed to receive something so harsh from love.

Tsugumi then said her last words as she started to walk away from her. "Don't…don't…you dare talk to me again…"  
"Tsugumi…please forgive me—"  
"Shut up, damn it!" she replied disappearing into the fog. She then turned and gave one menacing glint at her. "I…hate you…Jigoku Shoujo!"

That was when Ai finally collapsed on her knees and started weeping almost madly. She believed there was nothing else that meant to her. All she could speak was the name of the one who had loved her a second time. She then whispered her love for her again and again like a silent madman. She believed that it was now better to die. However, she could not and should not. It was because hell's sentence on her for her atonement was still unfinished.

After a few minutes she rose up and started to trudge her way to where Wanyuudou was waiting for. She tried to wipe her still flowing tears with her hell school uniform.

"My lady."  
She faced up at the speaker, Wanyuudou. To her surprise, she saw two other characters who she didn't actually ask to come. Hone and Moku too looked surprised then afraid that she would be outraged at them for accompanying her even when they weren't even asked to. But actually she was not displeased with their appearances. Rather she felt more relieved. They along with Wanyuudou looked sympathetic to her but were pondering on what to do or say.

"Wanyuudou…" she sighed while walking to him. She gave a most confusing smile. Confusing for it was hard to interpret. It could be a smile of hope. Or of sarcasm. Or of despair.

Ai then embraced Wanyuudou tightly and there then she mumbled her problems while crying out all of her despair.

This was actually a much unexpected action taken by Ai. Her accomplices never had such a chance. Wanyuudou raised an eyebrow and faced his colleagues who in turn just gave him a look of confusion. With a sigh, he followed his instincts.

"It's alright, my lady…" he whispered while giving her too an embrace. "…you did what was best."

The two others just stared sadly at the two of them. They hoped that their lady was being comforted by their presence.

* * *

It's quite obvious that it would take a while for her broken heart to be nursed to its proper health. But it never did get back to its full health. Time may have passed but it seems that the scars will stay there for all of time. During those days when the wounds were fresh, she would most of the time disappear into the woods, which were near her house, and there would lament over her lost love. It was nice to have had a company to ease her pain during the break up but now she felt that she had to reflect on this alone. Away from prying eyes and into the darkness that enveloped her from the light of the sun. She wanted to drown in that darkness. She wanted to stay there as long as she wanted but still she had haters to meet and souls to take. She usually had to be called by one of her accomplices. The spider wasn't minding her that much anymore. Though it was quite obvious that something had happened to her, it never gave a hint that it wanted to talk about it. Probably, it thought that the grief and regret she had was a good punishment enough. As for the questions and statements of her grandmother, she never answered or reacted strongly to them. Things like "Ai, you're not acting yourself again", "Ai, what's wrong dear?" or "Sigh…Ai, why don't you answer anything I ask of you?" she wouldn't reply or if she did, she would simply say, "It's nothing as usual, grandma" although her grandmother wouldn't believe them. 

Eventually, everything went back to the way it was. She began staying near or in the quaint hut itself as she always did in the old days, playing with whatever she had and everything else related to her usual routine. Although they were still present, her love and its equal pain, she didn't try to pay too much attention to them. So somehow all is well.

But what about Tsugumi?

* * *

"Oh, Ai, there's another message for you." 

She was playing with the lake once more. Stirring ripples and seeing them go across seeing them disappear in a distance. Some hitting rocks or the edges of the lake. She then stood up from her squatting position and started walking from the edge of the lake to that old hut. She replied in her usual emotionless tone, "Coming, grandma." She slid the paper screen door. She was about to go near the monitor when she stopped in her tracks. She was frozen in the spot with a look of both surprise and horror as she stared into the black envelope icon it had. She could feel the intense hate it gave. And she knew who it came from…

"Ai? What happened?"

She wasn't able to reply to that for she forgot everything else except for that monitor. And the icon it had…


	6. Epilogue

**_Epilogue_**

"You wanted to see me?"

Her voice was empty of emotions when she asked this. When talking to clients, they would be near a tree which was just a few feet away from the house and was quite close to the lake. Sometimes her accomplices would also be there, but as ordered by Ai herself, she wanted to talk alone with this client.

"Yes." said the other woman slightly maniacally. "I have a request…Jigoku Shoujo…" She emphasized those particular words greatly in an audible whisper. She then gave a grin to Ai. The red-eyed woman felt like a shiver went down her spine as she stared into the figure of the client. However she didn't show this intimidated feeling. "It's been quite a while, Ai…"

"Yes, it has." she replied coolly still. "What is your problem?"

"Oh, Ai…it's quite a particularly _long_ story…but let me make it short…"  
She laughed a bit. "I'm pretty sure my body could tell you slightly on how life became after you broke up with me…"

Indeed it could tell a tale. Her hair was now more disheveled than ever. There were slits, cuts around her arms and legs. There was just one in her neck. She was wearing heavily black clothes which had a lot of tears that one could see the undergarments or flesh it concealed.It had been months since Ai last saw her and now after seeing her again with all these scars, she felt both guilty and afraid.

"Ah…life was meaningless honestly. I went frantic on some nights and wept like the pitiful girl I was. Misery was quite a huge mess on me. You know what I did along with my crying?" she asked teasingly. Ai just gave a blank look.

"Oh, nothing much. I just slit my arms and legs a hundred times seeing that wonderful life-giving fluid run down from me, snaking their way into my clothes, bed, and floor…and sometimes in some public places." She laughed yet another horrible one again. "People must have though I was some strange…bitch. Yeah. A few of my friends saw my poor state. Rest assured I never told any of them about our little affair. But they were quite smart to find out it was a romance of some sort. Do you like it? Do you like the pain I gave to myself…just for you?!"

Ai just stared at the ground which Tsugumi took as an oddly funny thing.  
"You do? That's great!" she said quite slowly.

Ai sighed. She felt even guiltier after that. Tsugumi was insane and it seemed to Ai that it was all her fault why Tsugumi was now like this.

" Ai…I…I really have to confess…" Her tone went from sarcasm to seriousness. Ai then raised her face to stare into hers. It was indeed a serious one. If it was mask hiding her true feelings, well, it was a good one. "I…I…still love you!" She folded her hands together and put them on her chest. The listener was starting to get quite terrified at her strange mannerisms for…these were not her usual ones. "I can't get over the fact that you left me. I still sometimes dream of you and me in a park laughing, talking, kissing…caressing our bodies…I just can't! If you can't come with me to this world…"

She dug her hands into one of her pockets and pulled out something. To Ai's horror, she recognized it as Wanyuudou in his black straw doll form. There was a red string tied around its neck.

"Then I'll go to hell with you!" she said in a darkly cheerful way. Ai was seized with great dread on what she was about to do. "Don't you like it? We'll be together…forever!"  
"Tsugumi! Please don't—" she pleaded.  
"No need to explain the contract. I know of it already. Pull this string and the person I hate will go to hell. If I do so, then I too will go to hell…well, that's after I die."  
"Tsugumi! Please! I a—"

It was quite meaningless for Ai to beg not to pull the string for Tsugumi was somehow oblivious to it. In the first place, she couldn't have gotten the doll. Oh but that's what Ai thought. And what she thought was sadly quite wrong.

Brown eyes now showed madness and were mixed with a large sadistic grin.  
"And thank goodness! The one I _intensely_ love…" Here, her voice changed into a demonic one. " …is the one I also_ intensely_ hate!!" She clasped her hand on the string.

"Tsugumi!" She tried to grab it from her. "Please don't!"

It was too late. With one easy pull, the string came off. Tsugumi watched with intense but also slightly deranged interest as she watched the string and doll fall from her hands. Ai just watched helplessly while her tears started to come off. They then heard the doll speak as it slowly started to disappear.

"I hear and deliver this vengeance…."

Tsugumi coldly laughed at this with her teeth showing like beast roaring triumphantly and showing off its deadly fangs.  
"…I'm sorry, my lady. I have to do this…"

That's when Ai felt the ground shake. A groaning from the earth she could hear. Then suddenly she fell. It seemed the ground had given way to some hollow space underneath it. The fall however wasn't enough to make her unconscious. As she tried to get up, she looked around and realized she was in some sort of dug hole…a large grave. She looked up and saw Tsugumi smiling down and next to her were people. Horrible, rotting corpses with shovels. They were dressed with peasant clothes from the old days of her mortality. They then went around the grave and soon they started to toss dirt into the pit. Some corpses actually threw stones and dirt at her. This was how Enma Ai died before she became the Jigoku Shoujo. And one of her nightmares was to relive it again.

"Tsugumi! Please forgive me…save me! Help me! I beg…"

She tried to climb the hole but the rocks that cut through her flesh were slowing her. Hands soon popped from the ground where she was standing and pulled her down forcefully and aggressively. One arm wrapped around her neck. She shouted in fear and pain at both the impact of the fall and the dirt that was being thrown upon her. Blood was starting to come out from her from the different cuts around her body. She then heard the eerie chanting of men singing praises to the god she was supposed to be sacrificed to many years ago. The moments were quick and soon the ground was starting to swallow her. She cried helplessly and hysterically as the light started to disappear from her. As she was slowly being buried alive, she gazed sorrowfully at Tsugumi. She was now holding a large knife and was looking at it with insane anticipation. She even traced the blade with her own finger causing it to bleed. She seemed delighted at the sight of it. She then raised it to the air.

"Don't worry!" she laughed. "I'm going to hell too…right now. I'll just stab myself with this."

Without a moment of hesitation, she plunged the knife into her stomach. She winced and coughed her blood out. The crimson fluid started to seep into her clothes. Tsugumi then fell on her knees but since she was so close to the edge of the pit, she fell into it. She hit the ground with a large thud. She whimpered slightly but soon she started limping towards Ai. The rocks that were wounding her did not stop her from getting closer to her. Neither did the knife that was impaled on her stomach prove to be a hindrance. Because of weakness and pain, she collapsed next to her and spoke softly, sweetly to the cowering lady.

"I love you, Ai…we'll be together soon…" She coughed blood again at the impact of a rock that hit her back. She gave a nasty grin to Ai.

She then crept to her and whispered to her the words Ai would, ironically, always say to the ones she was about to drag into hell…

"Ippen, shinde miru?"

_**

* * *

**_

THE END

_

* * *

__Note:_ "Ippen, shinde miru?" are Japanese for "How would you like to see what death is like?" 


End file.
